The Perfect Partner
by Malik's Princess
Summary: Three new girls attending dancing school meet Ryou, Bakura and Malik. All fluff fans should take a look cos it's fluuuffffyyyy!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note!  
  
Hello! This is my first fanfic, so treat it with care!   
  
There are 3 new characters in this story, which is really cool!  
  
The Pairings in this story are:  
  
Malik-Mary Bakura-Melody Ryou-Maree Seto-Serenity Joey-Mai Yugi-Tea Yami-Isis  
  
Please enjoy this story and review if you like it!! I'd really appreciate it Yu GI Oh fans! Or should I say, FLUFF FANS!! (I know you're out there!! gets a suspicious look on her face)  
  
The Perfect Partner  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another day at Domino High for Melody, Maree and Mary. They were excited as usual, for today was the day they were going to tell their friends something MAJOR!!  
  
'Hurry up Maree! We need to go to school! We've only got 5 minutes to get there!' Melody told her sister, while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
'Ok dude. I'm coming.' Maree replied, getting herself SLOWLY out of her bed.  
  
Melody sweatdropped. ;  
  
The 2 sisters stumbled into school, somehow arriving on time. They saw their best friend Mary.  
  
'Mary! Mary! Wait up!' Maree shouted.  
  
Mary stopped and turned around with a big grin on her face.  
  
'Hey guys!' She said as she ran up and hugged them.  
  
'Are you ready to tell the gang?' She asked them.  
  
'Hell yeah!' Melody said smiling.  
  
Yugi and Yami were playing a game of UNO, while their girlfriends Isis and Tea were watching, cheering them on.  
  
'Come on Yugi! You can do it!' Shouted Tea.  
  
'Believe in the heart of the cards!' Isis told Yami, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
'Hey! That's my saying!' Said Tea.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
'I'm gonna win!' Said Yugi to Yami.  
  
'Oh no your not!' Shouted Yami. 'All I need to do is change this colour to red, do a Draw 4 on you-hah! Then put down this pick up 2 card, do a skip back to me and then put down this red card and I....WIN!!' He said triumphantly.  
  
Yugi and Tea blinked.  
  
Yugi stood up from his chair and pouted.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down.  
  
Tea followed him to comfort him.  
  
'Yugi.........you're still good at other things. How 'bout I give you a kiss to make it better?' She asked, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
Yugi grinned suddenly in reply, and pulled her down to him, where their lips met.  
  
Yami and Isis were looking at the 2 from the seats, with a smug look on their faces.  
  
'They'll never learn will they?' Isis asked him.  
  
'Nup.'  
  
Suddenly, Mary, Maree and Melody dashed in the room.  
  
'Guys! Come quickly! We've got something to tell you!' Maree said excitedly.  
  
Joey, Mai, Yugi, Tea, Yami and Isis and Serenity came over to them.  
  
'Guys.....were going for a month to England for dancing school!!' Melody screamed.  
  
Everyone smiled happily for them.  
  
'We'll miss ya loads guys.' Joey said, while holding Mai protectively around the waist.  
  
Mai ran to the 3 girls and hugged them tightly, and soon Isis, Serenity and Tea joined them too.  
  
'But...' Mary said suspiciously. 'We've got something for Serenity to do for us first.'  
  
Serenity looked at them confusingly.  
  
'Wha-' She said.  
  
Maree, Melody and Mary pulled her away from the group to a brown haired young teenager sitting at the back of the classroom. The young teenager seemed to be listening to some music when they came up to him.  
  
'Serene, this is Seto.' Mary said evilly.  
  
Seto looked up to see Serenity blushing at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
'Hi Serenity.' He said shyly to her.  
  
'Hi Seto.'  
  
The 3 girls smiled at each other. These 2 were going to make a perfect couple.  
  
'The reason we got you over here Serene,' Melody said, 'was because I was going to do an assignment with Seto for the next month, but I can't. So I decided that you can go with him.'  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled at Seto.  
  
'And just what is it that you want me to do with Seto?' She asked patiently.  
  
'Well, I was supposed to be acting like I was going out with him, for a month, as an assignment, of course though, this is all for Social Ed.'  
  
Serenity blinked.  
  
Seto gulped.  
  
'Well, maybe we should get started then shouldn't we Serene?' Seto asked Serenity.  
  
She nodded, still speechless of the fact that she was going to do the best thing she wanted to do in her life.  
  
Seto got up from his seat and took her hand gently in his.  
  
'Good luck on your dancing school experience.' Serenity told Mary, Melody and Maree.  
  
'Thanks Serene' they said.  
  
Serenity walked out of the classroom with Seto, preparing to start their little 'assignment'.  
  
A/N. So...How do you like my first chapter? I thought I might do a story on Seto and Serenity and what happens when they have their assignment....BUT I'm gonna do this story first!  
  
(Maybe if you beloved fans review A LOT...I'll do it!!!)  
  
A/N. Here goes another chapter of the famous story! Please...don't hesitate to review cause I need the fans out there!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Maree, Melody and Mary were leaving on the bus to the dancing place.  
  
'You guys excited?' Asked Mary.  
  
'Sure are!' They both replied.  
  
They soon jumped on the bus, getting ready to go to England.  
  
When the girls arrived at the airport, they took their bags and made their way to the plane.  
  
'Let's get our names marked off ok guys?' Maree asked.  
  
Mary and Melody nodded excitedly.  
  
Maree held them both back before rushing them off.  
  
'Guys I've got a question.' She said nervously. 'When we get to England, promise me that we'll all find a REALLY CUTE guy!'  
  
All 3 girls suddenly burst out laughing. (they looked like this ==)  
  
'Course we will.' Mary replied.  
  
'Ya!' Melody agreed.  
  
The plane took them a few hours to land in England.  
  
The 3 girls noticed that there were boys coming out of the plane next to there's.  
  
Melody looked over at one of them. She locked eyes with a white haired boy with brown eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
Melody blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
'Watcha lookin' at sis?' Maree asked her, nudging her suspiciously in the arm.  
  
Melody pointed out the white haired boy walking away from them with a bag.  
  
Maree laughed out loud. (Melody looked like this o.O)  
  
A certain white haired teenager was talking to his 2 best friends.  
  
'Malik, Ryou...let's go!' He said enthusiastically.  
  
'Bakura, calm down...' Ryou stated calmly to his friend. 'We have to find the 3 girls were sharing a flat with......REMEMBER!!!'  
  
Bakura and Malik grinned at Ryou.  
  
'That's the only thing that's on my mind guys!' Malik said.  
  
Bakura and Ryou sweatdropped and fell over anime style. (Malik looked like this )  
  
Ryou looked over at the girls that were standing around in the airport area. Something caught his eye. There was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, picking up her bags from the floor. She looked up at him and blushed.  
  
Malik nudged him quite suddenly, bringing him out of Cloud Nine.  
  
'Checkin' her out are ya Ryou?' He asked innocently.  
  
Ryou blushed 10 shades of red and quickly turned away.  
  
Mary looked over at Maree, seeing what she was looking at.  
  
'I think that white haired guy was checkin' you out hun'!' She told the suddenly blushing girl.  
  
'I don't think so Mary. I'm REALLY ugly. Who would be interested in me?' She said sadly.  
  
Mary winked at her.  
  
'Ya never know do ya...' She said mysteriously.  
  
Maree shrugged half heartedly.  
  
Melody ran up to them suddenly.  
  
'Guys! I've seen a REALLY cute guy.' She pointed out the group of 3 teen boys. There were 2 white haired boys and one golden haired boy. 'Who do you like Maree?' Melody asked the sad girl.  
  
Maree slowly smiled again and pointed shyly at Ryou.  
  
Melody and Mary giggled happily at their shy friend.  
  
'I heard that his name is Ryou. He's a singer with his 2 other friend's, Bakura and Malik.' Melody told them.  
  
Ryou...what a nice name...Maree thought to herself, once again locking eyes with the white haired boy, looking at her confusingly.  
  
She looked away embarrassed.  
  
'Which one do you think is cute, Melody?' Mary asked the bubbling girl.  
  
Melody pointed at Bakura, still giggling.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and walked away from them, laughing.  
  
'Those girls WERE checking us out' Bakura said to Ryou, smiling happily.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes at his drooling friends.  
  
'You guys will never learn will you?' He said, shaking his head laughing loudly to himself.  
  
'I'm going to see which girls we're with ok?' He said walking off.  
  
Malik was walking up to the teacher when he crashed into something.  
  
'Oh...I'm so sorry...' Malik said mumbling. He slowly looked down to see a dazzling girl with long black hair, looking up at him.  
  
'That's ok, I'm a bit clumsy sometimes...' She said smiling at him.  
  
Malik took out his hand for her to shake.  
  
'I'm Malik.'  
  
'I'm Mary.' she said taking his hand in hers.  
  
'I'm just gonna' see who we're staying with for the dance competition. Wanna come?' Mary asked him smiling.  
  
'K.'  
  
They both walked up to the head teacher. They looked at a list with all the names on it. (It looked like this.)  
  
Group 1  
  
Malik Mary Ryou Maree Bakura Melody  
  
Their were other groups but the 2 teens were staring at their group.  
  
'Wow! What a coincidence.' Mary said. Inside she was very happy that she was with this rather cute teen.  
  
Malik looked at her, giving her one of his flashy smiles. Mary nearly melted on the spot. 'Let's go get the others to meet up, k?' He said smiling at her.  
  
She nodded and went back to where her 2 friends were.  
  
Maree and Melody looked up at her, from where they were staring at a map.  
  
'Guys, we're with 3 REALLY cute guys. Let's go meet them, k?'  
  
Melody and Maree jumped up and hugged her happily.  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Malik walked up to where the 3 girls were standing.  
  
Malik introduced Bakura and Ryou to the 3 girls.  
  
Maree looked at Ryou shyly. Ryou blushed and looked away.  
  
Bakura locked eyes with Melody and both laughed.  
  
'So what are you guys doing?' Maree asked the 3 teens.  
  
'Oh, we're singers here.' Ryou answered smiling at her.  
  
Maree smiled and looked away. Ryou looked at her and grinned to himself.  
  
'Wow! Well, we're all here as dancers, so we might be dancing with you!' Melody said happily.  
  
Bakura looked at her; suddenly a thought came to him.  
  
'Hey guys. Why don't we do a practise round when we get to our flat?'  
  
All the teens smiled and nodded.  
  
'Ok! Let's go!'  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The 6 teens rounded a corner as they came close to their flat.  
  
Malik walked beside Mary.  
  
'So...what do you like doing?' Malik asked her.  
  
'I like dancing, singing and stuff!' Mary told him. 'What about you?'  
  
'I like singing, playing my guitar and hangin' out with the guys.' He answered.  
  
'Cool...' They both said at once, then laughed.  
  
(A/N. There seems to be a lot of tension here...lol)  
  
Bakura stared at Melody. He thought to himself- She's soo beautiful. What am I gonna do when she leaves...  
  
Melody noticed Bakura staring at him.  
  
'Watcha lookin' at?' She asked him.  
  
Bakura blushed and looked down, suddenly taking a big interest in his feet.  
  
Melody laughed. Bakura turned beet red.  
  
(A/N. Not too much tension here...lol)  
  
Maree looked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned to Maree.  
  
Both of them laughed.  
  
'So...do you like swimming?' Maree asked him calmly.  
  
'Yeah! Do you?' Ryou asked, happy that they had a lot in common.  
  
'Sure! Hey...Maybe when we have some time...we can go swimming. Want to?' Maree asked him.  
  
He nodded. 'That'd be really cool.'  
  
Maree thought to herself. Why is it that I feel so comfortable around him? I don't even feel shy anymore...I think it has something to do with his chocolate eyes...I think I'll get lost in them if I look at them one more time...  
  
When they got into the flat, Malik turned on the light.  
  
They looked around.  
  
The flat was very big.  
  
Bakura ran into one of the rooms and shouted out- 'Guys! There's an indoor swimming pool and spa in here!'  
  
Ryou ran into another room and shouted- 'Guys! There's a gym in here with a basketball course and a big mat to do martial arts on!'  
  
Everyone whistled.  
  
Melody ran into some of the rooms and shouted- 'There's 3 bedrooms in here, each with a king size bed.  
  
Ryou fainted.  
  
Maree's eyes widened in shock. 'Guys... That means that we can either have 2 girls and 2 guys in 2 separate rooms, with a girl and guy in the other...or each of us girls in a room with a guy..'  
  
Malik grinned and thought to himself. This is going to be fun...  
  
A/N. So...like it?? I have soo many cool ideas but I'll only continue this story if you beloved fans review!! Until next time fans!! == 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'I've got an idea guys! I'm gonna have a little chat to Melody and Maree and see who they wanna stay with!' Mary said triumphantly, to everybody.  
  
'Whatever you think.' Bakura said smugly.  
  
Melody scowled at Bakura and stalked away with Maree and Mary following her.  
  
'What did I do?' Bakura asked Ryou, the smile instantly leaving his face. Ryou rolled his eyes. 'Maybe she thinks that you want to be with one of the other girls...'  
  
Bakura smiled. '...If it's a challenge she wants, then a challenge she gets!!!!'  
  
Ryou blinked. .  
  
Bakura laughed and walked away to where Malik was sitting on the couch.  
  
'Who do you wanna stay with Maree?' Melody asked her sister.  
  
'Ryou...' She answered shyly.  
  
Melody nodded. 'And I wanna go with Bakura, so that leaves Mary with Malik...That OK with you Mary?'  
  
Mary smiled. 'Well...Malik and I are REALLY nervous around each other so it might take a while, but...OK!!!!'  
  
The 3 girls high fived and left the room...looking like this   
  
When they came out of one of the rooms, Maree went up to Ryou and whispered in his ear.  
  
'Can I stay with you?'  
  
'Sure Maree, I was about to ask the same thing to you...'  
  
They both smiled at each other and went to pick up their bags. They walked over to one of the rooms and went inside...locking the door...  
  
Melody and Mary blinked.  
  
'Boy...She's fast isn't she...?' Melody said to Mary.  
  
Mary giggled at her friend who was looking like this .  
  
Bakura suddenly came up to Melody and nudged her.  
  
'Wanna stay with me?' He said grinning at her.  
  
Melody laughed and said, 'I thought you'd never ask!'  
  
The 2 of them picked up their bags and walked to one of the rooms, leaving Malik and Mary alone in the room.  
  
'So...' Malik said, looking at his shoes.  
  
'I s'posse that means that I have to go with you then...' Mary said.  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
Mary picked up her bags and brushed past him.  
  
'You coming?' She asked him questionly.  
  
Malik smiled and picked up his bags and followed her.  
  
Malik and Mary looked around their room.  
  
There was a big bed with white sheets laying before them. There was a TV beside the bed and a bathroom and shower next to the closet.  
  
'This is gonna be soo much fun!' Mary said happily as she looked at her cool room.  
  
'I agree!' Malik said.  
  
'Say...Wanna try the dancing and singing now? You know...just to see how we go?' Mary asked him shyly.  
  
'Sure. I'll just go get Bakura and Ryou.' Malik smiled and left the room.  
  
Maree and Melody rushed into Mary's room.  
  
'Let's dance!!' They both shouted.  
  
Mary sweatdropped.  
  
Ryou and Bakura came into the room, followed by Malik.  
  
'So guys, lets go to the ball room and try out there ok?' Ryou asked them.  
  
'OK!!!' Everyone said together, and they rushed out of the room, giggling happily.  
  
When they came into the ballroom, Mary turned on the lights. The room lit up and disco lights flared the room.  
  
'Ok Guys! Put on Track Number 2 Malik!' Mary told Malik.  
  
'Are you sure you're up to it?' He asked her slyly.  
  
'There's nothing that Mary can't do!' Melody piped in.  
  
Mary winked at Malik and got into her starting position, with Melody and Maree beside her.  
  
Malik cleared his voice and handed a microphone to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
The music started.  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good, girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Mary swayed forward on the Egyptian beat, an intensely determined look in her eyes. Malik met her gaze head on and held it.  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be wild,  
  
Gotta know just who to dial, baby,  
  
And that's me.  
  
If you really like it hot,  
  
Someone who hits the spot, honey,  
  
Oh yes."  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it goin' on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Baby it's gotta be the best.  
  
And that's me."  
  
Mary was dancing like she had never danced before. Malik's singing was making her want to dance! She kept throwing defiant glances at Malik, who chuckled. He wouldn't be tangling with her anytime soon. Maree looked over at Ryou from where she was dancing. He winked at her as she moved her hips. She blushed and turned away.  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy.  
  
If you really want it good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be All: If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "If you like it innovative,  
  
Better get someone creative, honey,  
  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
  
Gotta get somebody slammin' baby."  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it goin' on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Babe it's gotta be the best.  
  
And that's me."  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy.  
  
If you really want it good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be All: If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Now listen..."  
  
Melody looked at Bakura and stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and kept singing with Ryou and Malik.  
  
All: "These are things, Malik: Your momma shouldn't know, All: These are things, Ryou: I really wanna show, All: These are things, Bakura: I wanna show you how. All: So won't you let me show you right now! Bakura: Ooo baby!"  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it going on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Baby it's gotta be the best,  
  
And that's me my lady."  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good, girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy Malik: That's right. All: If you really want it good girl,  
  
Gotta get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy  
  
If you really want it,  
  
If you really want it, Malik: Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be,  
  
If you want it be good  
  
Gotta be like it should."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Malik: "I like this."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Bakura: "If you really..."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Malik: "I'm your bad boy - I'm your bad boy  
  
Oh yeah..."  
  
The music ended and the 3 girls stopped in their poses.  
  
Malik, Bakura and Ryou whistled at them.  
  
'That was pretty good.' Bakura stated.  
  
'Plain fun!' Ryou said smiling at Maree.  
  
The girls nodded, not puffed at all after what they had done.  
  
'Up for something slower boys?' Melody asked.  
  
'You still wanna continue? I thought you'd be puffed' Bakura asked her, with a shocked expression on his face   
  
'Don't underestimate the power of the 3 girls!' Maree told him, grinning to herself.  
  
Bakura blinked and ran to put another song on.  
  
The 3 girls grinned and high fived.  
  
'Girls, stay out of this one and watch Ryou and Bakura sing.' Malik told the girls.  
  
'But-' Melody said.  
  
Malik shook his head and turned to look at Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Mary walked up to Malik.  
  
'You might have one this time, but I'll get you back Malik.' She told him slyly.  
  
'We'll see girl!' Malik grinned at her and turned to watch his friends.  
  
Bakura and Ryou got into positions and the music started.  
  
Bakura started singing.  
  
"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
  
I'm leaving my life in your hands.  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind,  
  
Risking it all in a glance.  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery,  
  
I can't get you out of my head.  
  
Don't care what is written in your history,  
  
As long as you're here with me."  
  
Ryou slowly circled the two sisters, who tried desperately not to blush and failed. Ryou stood next to Maree, who was blushing and began singing the chorus to her.  
  
"I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from,  
  
What you did,  
  
As long as you love me.  
  
Who you are,  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did,  
  
As long as you love me."  
  
Bakura smiled nervously and walked up to Melody, ready to start his verse. She smiled and encouraged him to go on. Ryou nudged his friend and went over to sit next to Maree.  
  
"Every little thing that you have said and done,  
  
Feels like its deep within me.  
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
It seems like we're meant to be."  
  
Mary looked over at Malik confusingly.  
  
'Why aren't you singing?' She asked him.  
  
'They sing the slow songs and I sing the fast.'  
  
'Oh, I see...'  
  
She continued watching the handsome albinos, who her 2 best friends were drooling over.  
  
"I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did,  
  
As long as you love me.  
  
Who you are,  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did,  
  
As long as you love me.  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no-one knows,  
  
But I guess it shows,  
  
When you look into my eyes,  
  
What you did and where you're coming from  
  
I don't care  
  
As long as you love me baby."  
  
Melody tapped her foot to the beat. She never thought that the Backstreet Boys could have been this good! Bakura caught her eye and smiled at her. She thought to herself- He is so cute when he's singing...  
  
"I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did,  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are,  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did,  
  
As long as you love me."  
  
As the music slowly ended Mary screamed.  
  
'That was soo good!' She screamed to the 2 blushing albinos.  
  
'Nah...it was nothin'...' Bakura said embarrassingly.  
  
Melody nudged him and laughed.  
  
'She's right! You guys were fantastic!'  
  
He smiled and looked away.  
  
Maree looked over at all of her friends.  
  
'Guys, why don't we show our other mates what we can do, you know, with the dancin' and stuff...Who knows...our teacher might like it...'  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
'Alright! Let's go!' Said Mary. ==  
  
The 6 teens rushed out of their flat and ran over to where the rest of the gang were waiting.  
  
They heard a voice being spoken over the intercom.  
  
'We are ready to audition the groups now. Can one group of 3 girls and 3 guys step forward, please.'  
  
'That's us.' Whispered Mary.  
  
Bakura raised his voice, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
'We'd like to go please.'  
  
One of the teachers nodded and led them all to the stage.  
  
'Let's do it guys!' Maree told them all encouragingly.  
  
Ryou smiled at her and went to turn on the music.  
  
Mary winked at Malik and got into her starting position, with Melody and Maree beside her.  
  
Malik cleared his voice and handed a microphone to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
The music started.  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good, girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
The 3 girls swayed to the Egyptian beat, trying to ignore the drooling look from all the young guys in the crowd.  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be wild,  
  
Gotta know just who to dial, baby,  
  
And that's me.  
  
If you really like it hot,  
  
Get someone who hits the spot, honey,  
  
Oh yes."  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it goin' on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Baby it's gotta be the best.  
  
And that's me."  
  
Mary looked over at Malik and smiled. Boy, they all made a perfect team.  
  
Maree did a backwards somersault and flipped in the air, landing perfectly on her feet. The crowd cheered.  
  
Melody did different cartwheels all around the stage, not wobbling or getting out of place once. She was doing better then she had ever done before...maybe it was because she wanted to show off to Bakura...  
  
Maree looked over at Ryou from where she was dancing. He winked at her as she moved her hips. She blushed and turned away, giggling happily to herself. Maybe he did like her...  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy.  
  
If you really want it good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be All: If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "If you like it innovative,  
  
Better get someone creative, honey,  
  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
  
Gotta get some body slammin' baby."  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it goin' on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Baby it's gotta be the best.  
  
And that's me."  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy.  
  
If you really want it good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be All: If you want it to be good girl,  
  
Get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy."  
  
Malik: "Now listen..."  
  
Melody looked at Bakura and stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and kept singing with Ryou and Malik. She was really enjoying herself.  
  
All: "These are things, Malik: Your momma shouldn't know, All: These are things, Ryou: I really wanna show, All: These are things, Bakura: I wanna show you how. All: So won't you let me show you right now! Bakura: Ooo baby!"  
  
Ryou: "And if you wanna get it done,  
  
Then you gotta get the one,  
  
The one who's got it going on."  
  
Bakura: "If you wanna make it last,  
  
Gotta know just who to ask,  
  
Baby it's gotta be the best,  
  
And that's me my lady."  
  
Malik: "If you want it to be good, girl,  
  
Get yourself a All: Bad Boy Malik: That's right. All: If you really want it good girl,  
  
Gotta get yourself a  
  
Bad Boy  
  
If you really want it,  
  
If you really want it, Malik: Get it like it could be,  
  
Would be,  
  
Yeah like it should be,  
  
If you want it be good  
  
Gotta be like it should."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Malik: "I like this."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Bakura: "If you really..."  
  
BG: "If you really want it good,  
  
If you really want it good..."  
  
Malik: "I'm your bad boy - I'm your bad boy  
  
Oh yeah..."  
  
The music ended and the 3 girls stopped in their poses.  
  
The crowd cheered at them.  
  
The 3 boys grinned as young girls flocked around them, giving them compliments from the top of their heads.  
  
Mary looked over at Malik, to where a young girl was trying to get his autograph.  
  
Mary POV  
  
Why that little....I'm gonna hang that girl!! Why the heck...is Malik flirting with her or is that just me? Wait a second, it's not as if I care right...He's just another one of those boys who wants a list of girls drooling for him. I REFUSE TO GIVE IN TO THE TEMPTATION!!!  
  
End of POV  
  
Mary looked over to her other 2 friends. Maree was busy laughing at some joke with Ryou, while Melody was oogling over Bakura! Gosh...They were such perfect partners! Why couldn't she get a guy just like that...?  
  
The anger burned in her once again. Seeing Malik flirt with a dumb blonde chick REALLY annoyed her.  
  
Fuming, Mary walked up to Malik and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
'I hope you're happy. I NEVER want to see you again.' She told him coldly.  
  
Malik blinked with a shocked expression and tried to grab her arm.  
  
'Mary wait-' He shouted out.  
  
Mary ignored him and stalked off, brushing past Maree and Melody, who were starring at her wide eyed.  
  
A/N. Soo...do you like? I thought I might end this Chapter on a bit of a cliffie. Don't worry beloved fans...This story isn't one of those cliché stories where Malik will run up and plead his forgiveness to Mary!! Think again...This is gonna be soooo much fun!  
  
If anyone has any ideas or things that they would like to tell me, feel free to review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Maree stared at the stalking figure of Mary walking away from the stage.  
  
'I have to go see her, Ryou.' Maree told Ryou.  
  
'I know. I think Malik doesn't realise what he's got himself into...Don't worry Maree, they'll sort it out, or we'll have to do it for them!' Ryou nudged her and winked, with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Maree laughed and sweatdropped. ;;;;  
  
Then she thought to herself...I have a fabulous idea...Evil laughs playing around in her head  
  
Maree laughed evilly and turned to Ryou, who was looking at her confusingly.  
  
'Seeing that tomorrow is Saturday...why don't we lock Malik and Mary in the flat together for the weekend...you know...let them work it out and stuff...what do you think?' She asked him archly.  
  
'Great idea Maree! Those 2 are totally meant for each other and if they can't see it, their just plain stupid!'  
  
Maree smiled.  
  
'You know something Ryou...I've only known you for a day and it seems like I've known you for my whole life...'  
  
Ryou blushed and looked down.  
  
'I feel the same way about you...'  
  
COUGH  
  
Melody and Bakura walked up to them from where they were standing. 'Sorry to wreck the fluffy moment guys...but did I here that you guys had a plan?' Melody asked them suspiciously.  
  
Ryou quickly filled Bakura and Melody in on the plan.  
  
'That's brilliant!' Bakura said triumphantly, high fiving Melody.  
  
'Yeah! And we can put a camera in the flat so that we can see what they're doing!' Maree added.  
  
'Well guys...I'm gonna go comfort Mary.' Melody said, leaving the room with Maree behind her.  
  
They both flashed one last smile at Bakura and Ryou before they left.  
  
'We'll go see how Malik is doing!' Bakura said excitedly, dragging Ryou with him, out of the room.  
  
In Mary's Room  
  
'I can't believe that sniffle stupid sniffle jerk would do that.' Mary told her friends, crying on Melody's shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry...it will all work out for the best...' She answered, grinning secretly to Maree.  
  
'Come have dinner hun', you must be hungry.' Maree told Mary.  
  
'K.'  
  
The 3 girls left the room.  
  
When Mary, Melody and Maree arrived in the hall, Mary refused to look at Malik.  
  
Melody ran over to Bakura, asking him if he would save a seat for her. He smiled and walked away, whistling softly to himself.  
  
Ryou came up to Maree, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
'Wanna eat with me?' He asked her shyly.  
  
'Sure.' She replied.  
  
Mary looked over at her 2 friends, who were giggling away to their soon to be, boyfriends.  
  
She smiled sadly to herself.  
  
Will I ever have a guy who will treat me like that? Why did I try to like Malik? I knew that he would just hurt me...  
  
Malik looked over at Mary, who was eating on a separate table. His best friends were around him, with their girls but he just felt lonely.  
  
He saw a black haired guy walk up to Mary.  
  
Jealousy ran through his bones.  
  
Why did I have to flirt with that stupid blonde? I made a big mistake. I was just trying to make Mary fall for me, but instead I've hurt her...  
  
Mary looked up from where she was eating, to see a young boy stand next to her table.  
  
'May I sit here miss?' He asked her shyly.  
  
She nodded and moved her tray over for him.  
  
She looked at his face for the first time and smiled. He was kinda cute.  
  
'I'm Duke.' He told her shyly.  
  
'Mary.'  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
'I saw you dancing today. You were great...'  
  
Mary blushed furiously.  
  
'Er...thanks!' She answered.  
  
Duke grinned at her, happy that she was blushing, because of him.  
  
'Are you a singer?' Mary asked him.  
  
'Yeah! I've got a band with me.'  
  
'Cool...'  
  
'Say...do you wanna go out somewhere and eat, tomorrow?' He asked her.  
  
Mary's eyes widened in shock.  
  
She thought to herself. This is going way to fast...As it is I can't stop thinking of Malik...This is just gonna make it worse...What am I gonna do?  
  
'Um, can I get back to you on that one?' She asked him sadly.  
  
'Er, yeah sure Mary!' He answered, trying to sound happy, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
'Look, um, I've gotta go...See ya later...' He said awkwardly, getting up from the table.  
  
Mary sighed and turned away.  
  
It was all for the best Mary. Love will come your way...just maybe not today...  
  
She looked over at Malik, who seemed to be staring at her.  
  
She gave him a cold glare and turned away, focusing on her food again.  
  
'She turned him down Malik.' Ryou told his friend happily.  
  
'Obviously she's still waitin' for ya.'  
  
Malik nodded his head confusingly.  
  
Maree yawned.  
  
'You sound tired Maree. Let's go to sleep.' Ryou told the sleepy girl, who was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
She nodded and got up from the table.  
  
'Same goes for you too Melody.' Bakura told the brown haired beauty, next to him.  
  
'K.' She answered, yawning and stretching her arms.  
  
'I'll stay here for a bit more...' Malik told his friends.  
  
They all said goodnight to him and walked away to their flat.  
  
Malik saw Mary stand up from her table and exit the hall, following her friends.  
  
He sighed and got up to follow.  
  
Now's the time for apologies. He thought.  
  
Malik saw his friends exit into their rooms, and he sighed.  
  
He knew that Mary was in her room because the light was on.  
  
He opened the door quietly, only to see Mary, sitting on the bed with a tear stricken face,  
  
She saw him come in, and turned away, not wanting him to see the tears that fell, but he already had.  
  
God...I've hurt her pretty badly... He thought.  
  
He went over to the bed and kneeled down, next to where she sat.  
  
He looked her in the eye.  
  
'Mary...I'm really sorry. I acted like such a fool today. Can you please forgive me?' He asked her.  
  
Mary locked eyes with him and got lost in his violet gaze.  
  
I'll teach you to hurt my feelings Malik... She thought.  
  
Mary put on a fake smile.  
  
'You didn't hurt me Malik...'  
  
Malik looked at her confusingly. What was she doing....?  
  
'I should have known that you were just like those other guys...'  
  
That hit Malik very hard. He didn't expect her to say something so awful to him.  
  
She laughed suddenly, a very fake laugh.  
  
'We can still be friends...' She told him seductively, coming closer to him.  
  
'Wha-' Malik looked at her shocked.  
  
'Don't worry about it. You can have any girl you want, so you don't have to try it on me.' She purred softly.  
  
Malik blinked.  
  
Mary suddenly burst out laughing, no longer fake.  
  
'Malik, you silly boy! As if I would actually be annoyed at you, seriously! We're friends right?' she asked him, putting on her normal face.  
  
Malik blinked.  
  
'S-sure thing Mary.' He answered nervously, staring down at his feet.  
  
Mary looked at him in the eyes.  
  
'I was annoyed at you, but I'm not anymore...That was all just to teach you a lesson.' She told him, giggling happily at her own skill.  
  
Malik grinned. He understood now. He was still a bit hurt that she thought of him as a friend...He wanted to be much more then that...  
  
'I understand Mary! I've learnt my lesson!' He said, grinning at her.  
  
The 2 teens laughed.  
  
'Let's get changed ok?' Mary asked him.  
  
He nodded and went into the bathroom to change into his boxers.  
  
Mary smiled sadly to herself. This was all a game, wasn't it...I was mad and annoyed at Malik but I'm not anymore. We'll always just be friends...OH well! I'm only here for a month so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts! Tomorrow I'll have some fun 'cause we don't have practise! It's the weekend! Yay!  
  
Mary instantly got unfocused in her thoughts, when she saw Malik come into the room again.  
  
Her jaw dropped. He was like a god. He had a six pack, not like those big, over muscly guys, and his muscles in his arms flexed whenever he moved. (A/N. Malik fans, that's your que to drool )  
  
Malik saw the beautiful black haired beauty staring at him and blushed. She looked pretty good in his eyes. She was wearing some red and blue fleecy pyjamas that covered her body pretty much.  
  
Malik smiled at her blushing face, and climbed into bed, followed by Mary.  
  
Mary yawned and turned over, so that she was facing Malik.  
  
Malik turned to put the lights out.  
  
When Malik turned back around, he was surprised to feel 2 arms slide around his waist.  
  
'I'm cold Malik...' She said sleepily.  
  
He blushed and put his arms around her, holding her protectively.  
  
Mary closed her eyes and thought to herself. This might work out for the best after all...  
  
'Goodnight Mary' Malik mumbled to her, his lips kissing her forehead softly.  
  
Mary blushed.  
  
'Night Malik. Sleep tight...'  
  
The 2 teens slowly went to sleep, happy that they were getting along again...  
  
The following morning, Mary opened her eyes, sleepily, to find a warm body snuggling close to hers. She looked up, to see violet eyes meet her own.  
  
'Morning Malik.' She told him softly.  
  
'Morning Mary.' He answered, yawning softly, as he stretched and pulled himself out of bed.  
  
He tried to get out of bed, and noticed handcuffs on his right hand, connected to Mary's left hand.  
  
'Shit...' He said softly.  
  
Mary stared at their locked hands and pulled herself out of bed.  
  
'Let's go see if the others know anything about this...' She said, her voice rising.  
  
Malik gulped and followed her out of the room, being dragged.  
  
'Melody! Bakura! Wake up!' She shouted.  
  
She opened the door to their room, only to find some ruffled sheets on the bed.  
  
That's strange...I thought they would have been in here...  
  
'They're up to something...' Malik told her softly.  
  
She nodded and pulled him out of the room.  
  
They hurried down the hallway to Ryou's room.  
  
She opened the door to find ruffled sheets on the beds.  
  
'FUCK!' They both said in unison.  
  
They ran out of the room, into the kitchen.  
  
'Their not here Malik! They must have left early...Say, here's a note...'  
  
She read it out loud for him to hear.  
  
'Dear Malik and Mary, We've decided that you guys need some time alone... So we've decided to lock you up here! Have fun over the weekend and we'll open the doors tomorrow afternoon!  
  
Luv Bakura, Melody  
Ryou and Maree  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
P.S There's heaps of cooking books and food in the fridge and pantry so don't think you'll starve!!!  
  
Mary growled.  
  
'I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!!!' She screamed, as she raced to the front door, dragging Malik behind her... only to find it....locked.  
  
Malik growled to himself...  
  
This is going to be VERY INTERESTING... A/N. Don't hesitate to review fans! This is my first fanfic and I'd REALLY like the ideas and happiness from my beloved fans.  
  
I have an idea...50 reviews or I won't update!!!!! HAH HA HAH AH HAH!!!  
  
evil laughs drifting away in the background  
  
Catch ya later gang!!! Please review.... ;;;;;;;;; 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back, ready for another chapter of The Perfect Partner! I hope you fans are liking this story so far! At the moment the upcoming chapters are about Malik and Mary, but their will soon be Ryou and Bakura there again, so stay tuned!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Malik stared ahead at the locked door in front of him. He looked over at the fuming Mary next to him and smirked.  
  
'Well it looks like it's just you and me now...' he said, smirking to himself.  
  
'...'  
  
'Hey...you in there??'  
  
'......yeah...I s'pose so...'  
  
'Well then, lets do something fun!' He told her, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
'I wanna do something fun too...' She replied, smiling at him nervously.  
  
There was too much silence. Mary could hear the traffic and nature outside, she was getting really nervous with this hot guy next to her. Then she thought to herself. I know what I'll do...I'm gonna annoy Malik by flirting with him!! This is gonna be more payback for cheating on me! Wait...he never cheated on me...Oh well, it will be fun to do anyway!  
  
Mary dragged Malik into the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry and looked inside. Malik looked at her questionly.  
  
'I'm lookin' for popcorn, want some? I thought we could watch a movie or do some karaoke cause that's on the big TV!!!'  
  
'Yeah sure...that'd be fun...'  
  
Malik eyed her suspiciously. What is she up to? Since when did she want to watch a movie or sing karaoke's??? Is she out of her mind? I'm startin' to get a bit scared now...  
  
Mary grabbed some popcorn packets out of the pantry, and placed one in the microwave. Malik watched her, still looking at her every move, convinced that she was up to something. He sat on the bench and waited patiently, while Mary leaned against the bench next to him.  
  
Mary thought to herself. Mission 1 complete = successfully confuse Malik! Now for Mission 2...  
  
Mary suddenly shifted closer to Malik.  
  
'Malik...' She purred softly to him, pulling away his attention from the moving popcorn in the microwave.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously but let her move closer.  
  
He thought to himself. I mean...she's hot and everything but I didn't think she'd come on to me this fast, I mean, it's not as if we know each other very well...I think I'm getting a headache...  
  
Mary moved herself in between Malik's open legs on the bench. She slid her hands around his neck and looked him in the eye.  
  
'Now that were alone Malik...what do you want to do...Something fun?...' She asked him seductively, moving one of her hands slowly up and down his chest. She secretly used her other hand to grab a cut lemon from the bench behind her.  
  
Malik gulped. 'W-what are you doing?'  
  
'What do you think boy?'  
  
'I'm no boy!!!' He shouted, pouting cutely at her.  
  
She giggled and moved her lips closer to him.  
  
Malik blinked but stayed still as the girl came closer to him, where their noses were inches away, and he could feel her warm breath tickle his cheek.  
  
'You wanna know Malik?' She purred.  
  
'I'm doing this...' She leaned closer and he closed his eyes, parting his lips eagerly.  
  
It's more payback time for Malik!!! She thought evilly.  
  
As he closed his eyes, she raised the lemon...and squashed the lemon on his lips.  
  
Malik squealed and quickly opened his eyes, instantly tasting something sour in his mouth.  
  
Mary giggled and took the popcorn out of the microwave.  
  
'What the heck do you think you were doing???!!!???' He screamed.  
  
'...I mean we were...you know...doing...yeah...and then you squashed that lemon on me!!!! Why you little...'  
  
Malik grabbed the quickly retreating Mary, who was trying to get away, who had just remembered that she was attached to him...  
  
Dang...forgot about this... She thought to herself.  
  
Malik sweatdropped. ;;  
  
He growled softly as he pulled her to him again, so that her body was inches away from his. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
'You silly, silly girl, Mary...' He growled softly.  
  
Mary gulped and flushed nervously.  
  
'Time to learn your lesson...' Malik said, lifting her off her feet and carrying her over his shoulder.  
  
Mary pounded harshly on his back. 'Let go of me now!!! Come on Malik!!!'  
  
Malik ignored her and walked her down the hallway into their bedroom.  
  
Mary's eyes widened. 'W-what do you think your doing Malik?!? PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!' She screamed, banging hard on his back.  
  
Malik smirked and chucked her down on the bed. (A/N. You hentais!!! It's not gonna be anything like that...!!!!!)  
  
Mary looked up at Malik and grinned nervously, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Malik looked at her and smirked again. 'We're going to wait here for a while, until you learn your lesson...' Mary blinked. O.o  
  
'Your not serious are you?' She asked him.  
  
'Of course I am!' he said seriously, lying on the bed, playing with a ball that he found somewhere...  
  
Mary snarled and jumped onto him, causing him to fall off the bed. Malik landed on the floor with Mary on top of him.  
  
Mary could feel Malik's heartbeat thumping in his chest underneath her. Mary blushed and quickly got off him, pulling him up with her.  
  
'Um, yeah...I think you've learnt your lesson now...' Malik said, his face the colour of beetroot.  
  
'Yeah...' Mary replied, looking like this. . And Malik like this. . (Half dazed)  
  
They both quickly left the room and went out into the kitchen again.  
  
'Well, I want to do something, hey! Do you wanna do a song together on the karaoke machine? Or you can sing and I can dance to a song, while the video clip is on TV?' Mary asked Malik eagerly.  
  
'I'll sing and you can dance, if you want...' He replied.  
  
She nodded, grinning at the slow blush showing on his cheeks.  
  
They both walked out of the kitchen into the Dancing Room, hand in hand.  
  
Once they got there, Mary smacked her head, hard, so that Malik jumped next to her.  
  
'Oh man! I forgot that were stuck together! Why don't we both sing instead?'  
  
Malik laughed softly. 'I don't mind! I'm surprised that you forgot Mary! Wait...I s'posse I did to...'  
  
Mary laughed and went over to the CD collection with him, to find a CD.  
  
'What do you want to sing?' Mary asked Malik, looking through a CD collection on a stand next to the TV.  
  
'Maybe a slow song?' He asked her, smiling slowly.  
  
Mary looked through the CD rack and picked out a CD.  
  
'This'll do Malik! You can sing and I'll try to sing with you, ok?' She asked excitedly.  
  
'Ok!' Malik replied.  
  
Mary put the CD in and the music started to play.  
  
Malik sat on a stool in the middle of the room, and pulled another stool next to him, so Mary could sit.  
  
Malik: "It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too,  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
Mary looked over at Malik and smiled. She still couldn't believe that she had fallen on top of him! It was just too embarrassing to think about. And the fact that she had held his hand, and now they were singing together! But, she would never think that Malik liked her, he only thought of her as a friend, right?  
  
Malik: "Baby I don't understand,  
  
Just why we can't be lovers,  
  
Things are getting out of hand,  
  
Try too much but baby we can win."  
  
Mary was entranced by the way that Malik sang. Malik saw her staring at him and smiled. She blushed and turned away. Malik stopped and watched Mary begin to sing.  
  
Mary: "Let it go,  
  
If you want me girl, let me know,  
  
I am down, on my knees,  
  
I can't take it anymore."  
  
Mary and Malik: "It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,  
  
But when we are apart I feel it too,  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
Malik looked over at Mary and smiled. He thought to himself. She really is a good singer! I never realised how good she was! I still can't believe that she fell on top of me. How embarrassing. And the fact that she wanted to hold my hand...Does that mean she likes me? Nah...probably just as a friend, BUT she did cry when she saw me flirting with another girl...  
  
Malik: "Baby don't misunderstand"  
  
(Background: "Don't misunderstand...")  
  
Malik: "What I'm trying to tell ya,  
  
In the corner of my mind,  
  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time."  
  
Mary: "Let it go,  
  
If you want me girl, let me know,  
  
I am down, on my knees,  
  
I can't take it anymore."  
  
Mary and Malik stood up and locked eyes with each other and smiled.  
  
Mary and Malik: "It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,  
  
And when we are apart I feel it too,  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
Mary blushed as she saw that the song was becoming a little intense and looked away from Malik's gaze on her.  
  
Malik: "Tearin' up my heart and soul,  
  
We're apart, I feel it too,  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you..."  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul,  
  
We're apart, I feel it too,  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
Malik and Mary: "It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you, Mary: Tearin' up my heart and soul,  
  
Malik: And when we are apart I feel it too,  
  
Mary: We're apart, I feel it too,  
  
Malik: And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
Malik and Mary: "And no matter what I do I feel the pain,  
  
With or without you."  
  
As the music ended, Mary and Malik looked at each other and smiled.  
  
'Gosh Mary! I didn't know that you had such a good voice! You should sing more often!' Malik told the blushing girl next to him.  
  
'You think so? You're not that bad yourself Malik...' She answered, blushing.  
  
'Thanks.' He replied, giving her his charming smile.  
  
Mary laughed and released the tension that was building up in her.  
  
Mary suddenly heard a grumbling sound and looked over at Malik sharply.  
  
'Heh...sorry! My tummy tells me that it's food time...' Malik said, looking like this. .  
  
Mary sweatdropped and fell over anime style. ;;;  
  
'Well...let's go eat then!!!' Mary said brightly to Malik.  
  
Malik grinned and followed her out of the Ball Room, into the kitchen.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned and I'll update as soon as I can! Please review cause I like knowing that people are reading this story!!! By fans! 


End file.
